Recent developments in video technology, most notably component miniaturization and enhancement of light output intensity from video projectors, coupled with the virtual explosion in the number of popular titles now available on prerecorded video cassettes, has led many, if not most, passenger airlines to incorporate new generation video projection systems as a part of their passenger entertainment systems.
Aircraft video projection systems for playing prerecorded video cassettes include a video cassette player, a video projector for transmitting the prerecorded program as a series of interrelated video images, and a projection screen for receiving and displaying the video images to the aircraft passengers. A problem presented to the airline industry by such systems stems from their need to have an uninterrupted light path between the video projector and the projection screen. Because of the rather limited floor-to-ceiling distance in most aircraft passenger cabins, the ever present obstructions such as overhead storage compartments, passenger warning lights/signs, drop ceilings and the like, and the viewing angle limitations resulting from passenger cabin seating arrangements, rather severe constraints are placed on where the video projector and projection screen may be located.
The airline industry's response to the foregoing problem has been to employ an arrangement where the video projector is suspended from the cabin ceiling and pointed towards the projection screen. This arrangement has several drawbacks, the most notable of which in the case of single aisle aircraft is the serious risk of head injury posed towards unwary passengers by a video projector suspended over the aisle. Even careful passengers are at risk when negotiating the cabin's aisle as any unexpected event, such as momentary air turbulence, may temporarily divert their attention and set the stage for potentially serious injury.
Another drawback relates to the fact that, in the past, the video projector and the projection screen have been spaced a relatively considerable distance apart. Passengers assigned to seats located between the video projector and the projection screen who move about the cabin while a program is being shown can not avoid interfering with the viewing enjoyment of the other passenger.
A still further drawback relates to the aircraft cabin environment itself. The rigors of confinement in a relatively small space, for many hours at a time, has resulted in the design of passenger cabin interiors which are intended to be aesthetically pleasing and provide a feeling of spaciousness. A video projector suspended from the ceiling does little, if anything, to promote aesthetic appeal. Furthermore, its intrusion into the cabin space serves as a constant reminder to some passengers that they are situated in a confined space, thereby defeating in large measure the intent of the particular cabin interior design.
Despite recognition within the airline industry of the need for a video projection system which overcomes the foregoing drawbacks, no such system has been forthcoming. Consequently, until the present invention the need for such a system has remained unfulfilled.